


Do no Harm

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [13]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Foreshadowing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Touch-Starved, Valentine's Day, Yorkshin City Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The outside world could wait.





	Do no Harm

Pakunoda still wasn't used to being close to anyone, let alone two other women. But she knew that there were worse ways to spend an evening, and she wasn't going to turn back.

When the boys were away, scouting for treasures and the like, someone had to hold down the fort. For once, Machi, Shizuku, and herself were more than happy to oblige.

Under the cover of darkness, they had no need for anything except each other. Pakunoda saw as Machi and Shizuku's mouths pressed together, nuzzling before opening for a warm kiss. Shizuku then felt herself pulled back against Pakunoda's chest, her surprised gasp reverberating in the chambers. Pakunoda let herself be kissed softly by the bespectacled woman, her hands caressing down her sides. Machi's skilled hands stirred between Shizuku's legs, gently touching around the sensitive place that made Shizuku tremble under her touch. Feeling bold, Machi then leaned in to kiss Pakunoda right on the lips, tasting red lipstick, rose oil, and heat, with an elated Shizuku between them.

Shizuku started to press her mouth against Machi's neck and her collarbone, her fingers threaded with Machi's and Pakunoda's. She was meeker than the two, by nature, but she was capable of as much brutality as the other women knew too well by now. Pakunoda mumbled sweet nothings to both Shizuku and Machi, and noticing her restlessness, stroking and cupping over the pink-haired woman's breasts, kissing her mouth so tenderly.

The outside world could wait, as the little moments Pakunoda held with them, with Machi, with Shizuku, was all what she had.


End file.
